kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Zone Trooper
They wear advanced, self-sufficient powered suits made from the same composite used in the Mammoth 27's armor. The advanced life support systems allow the wearer to survive in heavily Tiberium contaminated areas such as the Red zones. In addition to being able to survive in such conditions, zone troopers are equipped with jump jets, allowing them to move long distances in seconds, often dropping into the heat of a battle as reinforcements. For combat the zone troopers carry an advanced portable railgun based off the same design employed in the new Mammoth 27 and MBT-6 Predator tanks. Besides protection from light weapons fire, the armor also absorbs the recoil the railguns produce and increases the wearer's strength and power. Some zone troopers do one handed push-ups while in their power armor when idle, and they can run faster than regular riflemen. Squads of four zone troopers are deadly foes, often accompanying larger tanks on their way into combat. Their suits can be upgraded with sensor packs giving them limited stealth detection abilities and with advanced power packs which amplify the suit's performance, resulting in increased resilience and firepower, and allows the suit to self repair and also give the wearer medical attention. Zone troopers can also be dropped from orbit using atmospheric entry drop pods, allowing for rapid insertion onto the battlefield as either reinforcements or to establish beachheads. The drop pod squad is composed of 3 experienced squads of troopers. Unlike the Bloodhounds, GDI Airborne and sharpshooter teams which have to be inserted via Ox transports, making reinforcement slow and vulnerable, Zone troopers arrive on the battlefield instantaneously. However, the cost of equipping a single Zone Trooper is enormous as a single suit and associated equipment costs 25 credits more than a whole Rifleman squad. They are also completely defenseless against aircraft (especially the Venom) and armor-piercing projectiles of the shredder turret, and flame-based weaponry is highly effective against them. It is advised to cover them from such threats using anti-air units and heavier tanks. Quotes Created * Troopers, ready for action! Select * Troopers in the field! * Whaddaya need? * Alive and ready! * We're here! * Trooper squad! * What's the call? * That's right! Moving * We hear ya! * Got it! * Let's go, troopers! * Moving! * Time to go! * I'll check it out! * Let's move! * Let's get over there! Using jump jets * Over easy! * Hit it! * Let's go! * Punch it! Garrisoning structure * You know where to find us! * Take it! * Going in! Attacking * Shut this party down! * Pin 'em down! * Oh yeah! * Have at it! * We got this one! * Take 'em! * Get a load of this! Moving to attack * Sit tight! * We got 'em! * Let's do it! In combat * Keep 'em comin'! * We got this handled! * It's under control! * Here, want some more? * Have some of this! * Take that! Retreating * It's no use, let's go! * We're outta here! CNCTW Zone Infantry Render.jpg Zonetrooper1.jpg Category:Command & Conquer Category:Global Defense Initiative Category:Heavy Infantry Category:Infantry